megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Sui-Ki
Sui-Ki is a recurring demon in the series. History One of the four oni controlled by Fujiwara-no-Chikata. Named after water, Sui-ki can freeze anything to the core. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Brute Race *Persona 4'' / Golden: Moon Arcana *''Persona 5: Moon Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Demon Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Sui-Ki is one of the four Oni that were part of the Mantra demons' elite force. But they made a mistake which angered Thor and they were forever banished from Ikebukuro. The once elite Oni group became mere petty thieves who mugged anyone going through their scattered hideouts around the Ikebukuro Tunnel. Sui-Ki's hideout is located around a trapped area within the tunnel after going through a pitfall. He presents himself as a cold demon who would leave those who demonstrate courage alone. If the Demi-fiend feigns cowardice, Sui-Ki will attack. Upon defeat, Sui-Ki expresses curiosity towards the Demi-fiend in his last few breaths, openly wondering if he's a demon or a human. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Sui-Ki can only be obtained through fusion. He appears as a field boss on Shinjuku field when summoned by one of the charms the Yaksini NPC in Ichigaya Camp's B11 will trade for Magnetite. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Sui-ki has placed a Domain over a relic on Shinjuku's East Entrance Main Street. Defeating him obtains the Corked Bottle relic needed for the optional main quest Bring Back Wine. Sui-ki are later encountered as normal enemies in Infernal Tokyo. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Sui-Ki can teach Nanashi the Bufudyne, Rakukaja and Mabufudyne skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Ice, Physical and support skills. ''Persona 5'' Sui-Ki is the fourth Persona of the Moon Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Kaneshiro's Palace and the Kaitul area of Mementos, with the title "Raging Water Demon." He is one of three Personas to learn Headbutt and the first Persona usable in battle by the protagonist to learn the Bufula skill. He is the only source of the Null Nuke skill and the first Persona to learn Mabufula. When itemized using Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Sui-Ki yields a Mabufu skill card. Sui-Ki first appears in Kaneshiro's Palace as a Shadow that acts as an enforcer for Shadow Kaneshiro. They will first appear alongside two Oni during the Phantom Thieves' initial escape from the area. They will later be encountered again as one of the guards in the Banker Passageway, holding a key that the party needs to proceed deeper into the palace. Sui-Ki can be used to further a request during the Strength Confidant with Caroline and Justine. Fusing Sui-Ki with a Kin-Ki that has learned the Dodge Psy skill will produce an Ame-no-Uzume that knows Dodge Psy, completing the request. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= Repel |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill1= Bufula\Innate Fatal Sword\Innate Rakukaja\Innate Life Aid\56 Mana Surge\58 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| Persona= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery See Also *Ongyo-Ki *Fuu-Ki *Kin-Ki *Oni Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses